


Trust

by littledragon94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledragon94/pseuds/littledragon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times in Harry's life where he remembered certain phrases that people had said to him over the years. For the "Bingo Card Drabble Competition 2013". #25 Harry Potter (Never Trust Anything That Can Think For Itself).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

There were times in Harry's life where he remembered certain phrases that people had said to him over the years. Usually they were scraps of advice that he could do with remembering a bit more often. But this time it was advice that wasn't even for him.

He remembered hearing it well. It had been during his second year at Hogwarts, just after he had defeated Tom Riddle and the basilisk, rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, and flown back to school hanging onto the tail feathers of Fawkes the phoenix with Ron, Ginny and Gilderoy Lockhart. They had stumbled into Professor McGonagall’s office, covered in blood and grime and sweat.

Mr Weasley had reminded Ginny to "never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!"

It was many years later now, and that memory popped unannounced into Harry's mind. He chuckled to himself, wondering how events would have been different had he listened to that bit of advice from his now father-in-law.

Back in first year - if Harry hadn't trusted the Mirror of Erised to show him the location of the Philosopher’s Stone - would Quirrell and Voldemort have ever got the Stone? Would they have given up and just killed Harry outright? Would Dumbledore have shown up in time to defeat Quirrell and Voldemort?

True enough, in second year Ginny shouldn't have trusted a diary that wrote back. But equally, Harry shouldn't have trusted the same one that showed him a memory framing one of his best friends for murder. But if he hadn't would he and Ron have been at Hagrid’s when Fudge came to arrest him? Would they then have followed the spiders to Aragog’s lair? Would Harry have come to the realisation that Moaning Myrtle had been the girl who was killed all those years ago?

The same goes for the Marauder’s Map, before Harry discovered that it had been created by his father. If Harry had handed it in, just like Hermione had told him he should, Harry would never have seen Pettigrew on the map, and so Lupin wouldn't have had the map to see Harry, Ron and Hermione heading for the Shrieking Shack. Who knows whether events would have worked out quite the same if Lupin hadn't come to help Sirius kill Peter.

Skipping ahead a few years to possibly the most important moment in Harry’s life - if Harry hadn’t trusted in the Elder Wand to recognise him as its true master, would he have been able to defeat Voldemort? It still haunted him that, if the Elder Wand hadn’t turned Voldemort’s own curse against him, Harry would have had to cast the killing curse. He didn’t know if he could have, even for Voldemort. Or even if he could have - could he live with himself afterwards? Knowing that he had directly taken someone’s life, despite all of Voldemort’s crimes.

Considering everything that had happened over the years, and how just changing one little thing could alter an entire course of events, Harry could safely say that Mr Weasley’s advice to Ginny was one piece of advice he did well not to follow. Because regardless of whether you could see its brain or not, it was Harry's blind faith and trust in the world that had saved him - and his friends, and the entire Wizarding World - countless times.

 

 


End file.
